in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hillburrow
Hillburrow is a skinny tan color point tom with green eyes. Life Kit Hill was born to Shine and Flint, alongside his brother Bark. From a young age he was constantly being dragged around by his older sister Bird, being an unfortunate sidekick to her mechief. He and Bark were extremely close since birth; being a skinny little twig with about as much fur as his father, and depended on Bark for warmth when their mother was out and about. When he was only half a moon old, Bird snuck her little brothers out of the den and took them on an adventure into Stormclan territory to find the Thunderpath. The kits met the Stormclan deputy Flintear and his companion Icefur. As Bird argued about the Thunderpath with the warrior, Bark and Hill snuggled to Icefur trying to look for milk, being too young to fully understand the danger of being a young cat on Stormclan territory at this time. Flint found the kits and returned them to the den, where they were smothered by their mother as Bird was yelled at by her father. Hill grew up a very skittish kit, though his bond with his brother only strengthened with age. One day, Shine was resting with her kits, while Bird taught her brothers a pouncing game. Suddenly, Flintear, Gooseleg and Lionleap ambushed them. The toms swatted the kits around and pinned Shine to the dirt. Fearing for their lives, Bark shoved his brother to run for cover but they were blocked by Flintear. Hill froze in panic as Bark freaked out and ran. Flint came back and fought the three toms as best as he could. He was pinned as well. Hill crawled over to his father and begged the cats not to hurt him, but Gooseleg had already decided to kill the tom, stating it was easier to take a queen and kits rather than a tom who had fighting experience. Hill watched as the white tom slaughtered his father in cold blood. Frozen by fear he fell over and watched his sister and mother be knocked unconscious. When Flintear rounded back on the kit he went stiff with fear, begging them not to kill him. He was the easiest of his family to take, simply dangling from Flintear's jaws without a fight. Hill and his family were taken to the medicine cat den for treatment. He was given poppy seeds for the trauma he’d just went though. A few days later Brackenstar came in. Hill didn’t trust the tom at first, even when his mother and sister fall for him immediately. However he eventually warmed up to the ginger tom after about a moon. Apprentice He and Bird became Birdpaw and Hillpaw at the same time, though his mentor is unknown. They were some of the apprentices that stayed behind to protect the camp. They watched their mother fall into a depression after Brackenstar’s death, and while he didn’t have as much as a relationship with the Stormclan leader, he still mourned him a bit. Both Hillpaw and Birdpaw become very close to their adopted sister Smokekit and often stop by to play with the she-kit while Shine was going through her mourning period. They consider her their little sister and love her more than their other siblings. One day while hunting, Hillpaw discovered that his littermate had indeed survived the attack all those moons ago and had been living with a she-cat named Virtue. Bark had also assumed Hillpaw and their family were dead. Hillpaw was absolutely ecstatic and wanted to take his brother home to see their mother and new siblings. Bark, however, downright refused to come with him. He remembered the trauma of their father’s death and the cruelty of the toms that took his family away and sends Hillpaw away. Later he comes back with Birdhop and Smokepaw to show Bark that his family was doing better. He wanted to at least convince him to come for a visit, to show Shine her son was alive and for his brother to meet their new sister. Bark still told them to go away, and Birdhop stomped away in anger. Hillpaw was more upset about it, and made that the last time he saw his brother. Warrior He was worried about his mother when she was told to leave due to her behavior, but decided to stay in Stormclan to continue his training. He soon receives the warrior name Hillburrow. He and his sister tried to visit his family and got a brief reunion with Smokepaw before being shooed away by Shine. He still wants to come back and see her again, noticing how scared she seemed.